


Dalmatian Senses # 1 - "Touch"

by TilDawnTomorrow



Series: Dalmatian Senses [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Feral, Furry, Incest, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDawnTomorrow/pseuds/TilDawnTomorrow
Summary: A fierce game session between Dolly and Dylan mellows when the two get 'touchy' with one another.





	Dalmatian Senses # 1 - "Touch"

“Oh, dog damn it!”, cursed Dylan. PLAYER TWO WINS were his three most hated words now.  
  
“Fifth time in a row, bro.” Dolly taunted. “Someone’s gotten really rusty at this game.” She grinned as she commanded her 16-bit character to stand on top of her brother’s death avatar, squatting on its face repeatedly.  
  
“Seriously, Dolly? Tea bagging?”  
  
“It’s called bragging rights, Dylan.”  
  
“I didn’t even know you could do that.” Dylan pouted, putting down his controller and crossing his arms. It was the dead of the night and the two were all alone in the attic. Accompanied only by the light of the old CRT television and the outdated console hooked to it. “No wonder you wanted to play this stupid game again!”  
  
“Uh oh.” His sister teased. “Does someone need me to get him baby powder?”  
  
“Well it’s not fair.” He continued to complain. “You keep cheesing with the broken characters.”  
  
“Hey, we never agreed to play with the competitive rules.” Dolly defended herself. “Therefore, my victories are still valid. Five – zero. Dolly in the lead.”  
  
“Pfft, whatever”, his bother muttered dismissively.  
  
“Alright, you sore butt.” Dolly put down her controller as well, besides the blanket she and her brother were sitting on. “Since you want to win so badly, I’ll let you try and beat in another game. That sound good to you?”  
  
“What other game? We don’t have other games for this console, Dolly. Except for that boring city simulator that isn’t even two-player.”  
  
“I didn’t say it’d be a video game, silly.”  
  
“Huh?” He raised an eyebrow. He was already bracing himself for yet another of his sister’s antics to unfold. “…so, what game?”  
  
“Our old favorite.” She stated, before pouncing her brother. “Rough housing!”  
  
“Ack!” Dylan had no time prepare against his sister’s assault, which already had him pinned down on the floor. “Dolly!”  
  
“What’s the matter, dude?” She cracked at him. Her brother was hardly resisting. “Giving up already? I thought you wanted a fair fight!”  
  
“Dolly mom said no rough housing!” He whined, just before wincing. “Ow, I think something just popped!”  
  
“Oh fine.” She sighed, releasing Dylan from her forceful grip. “You big puppy.”  
  
“Oww…” Dylan sneered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “That one did, hurt Dolly.”  
  
“Wait, did it?” The tone of her voice took on a sharp, concerned tone.  
  
Dylan nodded, trying to rub away the soreness away.  
  
She started to remember why their mother forbid them from rough housing in the first place. But even though she regretted what she did, she saw a chance to make something good out of it.  
  
She smiled at the thought of something that could make it up to Dylan.  
  
“Well here.” She said with perkiness. “How about a consolation price instead, hmm? For my poor little loser?”  
  
Dylan frowned. Talk about adding salt to the wound. “I don’t need no stinking-“. He couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt the touch of Dolly’s hands rubbing on his shoulders. “…massage.”  
  
His anger vanished in an instant, replaced by a sudden rush of relief.  
  
“You like it?” Dolly asked, already feeling his brother relax from head to toe. “Mom started to teach me a few weeks ago.”  
  
“Hmm, yeah…” Dylan closed his eyes, losing himself in his sister’s surprisingly delicate kneading. The tensions began to dissipate, both the ones in his muscles and the one between she and him, with every inch of his back that she rubbed.  
  
Now this was a consolation price worth losing for.  
  
“Hmm, sis. You’re good at this.” He adulated.  
  
“Glad you think so.” She giggled. “Because I’m charging you for it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Half your dog treats.” She teased, not trying to make a serious demand.  
  
“No way!” He blurted, stepping away from his sister. Clearly, he had not taken the hint. “I’ve been saving those.”  
  
Dolly sighed. Just as she was starting to enjoy giving him some tenderness.  
  
But she then figured, this could be another opportunity in the making.  
  
“Ok, you stingy tail. Then how about you pay me back with the same coin?” She challenged him as she turned herself around. Her back now facing Dylan. “What do you say, hmm? Think you can do a better job than me?”  
  
Dylan smirked. His sister had just served him payback on a silver platter.  
  
“Oh sis.” He boasted, cracking his fingertips in preparation. “You picked the wrong game to challenge me at.”  
  
Dolly rolled her eyes, dismissing her brother’s gloating.  
  
“Cause little do you know…”  
  
She felt his paws on her shoulders.  
  
And like a jolt of magic, she gasped, stiff for a moment, then reduced to a limp pile of pure bliss. “Ohhh…” Dolly trembled. It was like heaven on her back.  
  
“Mom’s been teaching me since I was a pup.”  
  
Dolly couldn’t reply. She fell silent as she let her brother do what wonders she was doing to her body. Muscle by muscle, she felt the soothing motions of his paws alleviate her down to her very soul.  
  
Time to admit it. She had been beaten. And it felt so good.  
  
“So…” Dolly finally mustered the will to speak up, even as Dylan moved on to work on her lower back. “How much for the happy ending, huh?”  
  
Dylan snickered. He had her now. He could take her any place he wanted, and the next stop was at the palm of his paws. “My dear Dolly.” He recited, almost sensually.  
  
His hands slid down. With a grope of her rump, she elicited her to gasp in awe. “Happy ending is on the house.”  
  
Dolly blushed madly. Her heart began to pound. “Sweeeet…” She quivered euphorically. Oh how he made an artwork out of touching her butt.  
  
Dylan kneaded her rear for a good while. With every passing second, he’d notice the subtle increase in her breath. A sign that she was loving it, and cue that she was about to beg for more.  
  
But he wouldn’t wait for her to request it verbally. It was time to put his paws at work elsewhere.  
  
He drew closer to her, pressing his front against her back. His paws slid around her sides, wrapping her on an intimate embrace. They each took off to a different destination. Right paw, to the Shambhala that was Dolly’s soft, elegant chest. His left one, to the warm Shangri-la also known as his sister’s nethers.  
  
“Ahh…” She moaned at last, surrendered completely to her brother’s touch. How had she lived without it for so long she didn’t know. But now that she felt it’s magic there was no turning back. How she wanted to feel those paws of his on her body forever.  
  
There’s no way she could live without repaying her brother for his deed. Thankfully, she managed to recall, she knew a way to make it just as good for him.  
  
They were a lot younger then. An innocent tickle war between the two. Looking for her brother’s weakness, she found the spot that drove him to nearly soil himself. He asked her to never reach him there again. Out of guilt, she accepted.  
  
But they were older now. And If it meant pleasing him, she was sure Dylan would forgive her for breaking her promise.  
  
With her brother still caressing her chest and genitals, Dolly’s paws slid down to reach out for his loins.  
  
Dylan gasped. Merely feeling her touch there chilled him to the tail. “Y-you remembered?”  
  
She nodded silently. Nothing else she had to tell him. She let her paws do the talking instead.  
  
With every stroke, Dylan felt his heart pound against his rib cage. His breathing intensified. He lost track of who was in who’s custody now, but it mattered little. The touch of his sister is all he cared about now.  
  
The light of the neglected screen was the silent witness to the two loving siblings’ trade of clutches and fondles. The sound of the blast-processed music was but white noise to the two’s incessant gasps and moans. Too immersed they were in their new game, played with fingers also, pushing buttons not made of plastic, but of flesh and fur.  
  
And speaking of fingers…  
  
Dylan had spent a good deal of time trailing off and around Dolly’s genitals. Teasing her. Making her crave. But she was growing impatient now.  
  
Her paw on her brother’s, she pressed him to finally slide his finger inside her.  
  
Dylan surprised her with a second one going in.  
  
“Ahh!” Dolly squealed. Her moist sex invaded, she dripped her fluids all over Dylan’s paw. And as he kept shoving his fingers in and out of her, Dylan started to shift himself around.  
  
Now laying sideways, he allowed the canine manhood he had been concealing behind Dolly to finally expose itself.  
  
She wasted no time in grabbing and stroking it. Foreplay’s long gone enough, what little left of her coherent self-thought. She was on fire, and about to lit up some fireworks.  
  
They had been stimulated for so long now that they took no time in reaching their edge.  
  
“Hnng!” They tried to hold back. Make it last as long as they could, even if for just one second.  
  
And then, a howl of ecstasy. Two howls of ecstasy. And sweet, sweet release.  
  
The two Dalmatian siblings fell sideways on the blanket, now stained all over with leftovers from their little sin.  
  
Catching their breath, and recollecting their thoughts once again, they hurried into a tender nuzzle, eager to receive one another’s touch again.  
  
They laid silent, but felt no need to speak. The intimacy of their embrace let them know how they felt for one another now.  
  
Then at last, one of them finally muttered.  
  
“So.” Dylan said between breaths. " Who won?"  
  
Dolly chuckled back at him. Brushing his cheek, she looked at him and replied flippantly.  
  
“Let’s call it a tie.”


End file.
